


Never Let Me Go

by cienna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Human Castiel, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Castiel's struggles in the first half of Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Music - Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine

Or download at [Sendspace.](http://www.sendspace.com/file/z459tj)


End file.
